


Here We Are

by real_turtle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, I'm not used to f/m ships help I'm a hopeless gay, Mute Link, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vilia is a trans woman, after canon, finger licking, handjob, kink shame me I dare you, link is a total sub, my hand kink is showing, slightly angsty end, sorta public?, trans headcanon, zelda who? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_turtle/pseuds/real_turtle
Summary: Link and Vilia take a moment to unwind in the quiet streets of Gerudo Town. Link gets a little... special attention from Vilia's talented hand.





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare pair and I Stan A Queen (Vilia)
> 
> I love the headcanon that Vilia is a trans woman so I went with that in this one I love her sm
> 
> I might write more with these two but my expertise is more on that Quality Gay Content so bear with me lads. 
> 
> Also! Sorry for any spelling errors and thank you hoehoeheolt (/ jaffa-keksi) for helping with beta reading thisssss [comments are very much appreciated! leave criticism and requests for future fics if you want!)

The air was dry and the cold breeze brought goosebumps along with the chill.  
The moon was high up in the sky, glowing in tandem with the many a star. It was quiet and dark save for the few torches that lit up the streets of Gerudo Town. All the Gerudo were asleep except for few guards patrolling the town entrances.

  
The flickering embers and scarce footsteps on sand were the only sounds alight, a mellow wind flowing through every now and then.  
Except…

  
"Hush now, hero."

  
Shaky breaths and heavy panting came from a secluded alley behind a few houses.  
Link's chest fell and rose in a broken rhythm, brows furrowed and eyes screwed shut. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this – couldn't believe he _agreed_ to do this.

  
Face flushed a cute red, hands grasping at the wall behind him, he couldn't help the countless small moans coaxed out of him by a talented hand.  
One rubbing at his hip, the other rubbing at his... oh dear.

  
Dark ruby stared him down like a hungry wolf, sharp eyes accented by dark lashes and makeup. Link couldn't bring himself to look into those eyes, every time he did he felt as if he was spiraling and falling into them. Still, against his better judgement, he peered from under heavy lids with a shaky inhale of icey air that made his throat tingle.

  
Surely enough, he spiraled and he fell. Brow twitching, he brought a quick hand up to sink his teeth into as his cheeks flared up. But he couldn't close his eyes again — he refused to. There was a forbidden pleasure in sinking into a hypnotic state, mind clouded in a haze with an electric tingle travelling throughout his body.  
Vilia's hand moved slowly along Link's shaft, thumb rubbing over the tip every few seconds causing Link to gasp softly. Her other hand was drawing gentle circles into the other Hylian's hip to sooth the moaning hero. He was rather adorable like this; huffing and struggling to keep quiet (wouldn't want anyone stumbling on a voe in such a situation, now would we?).

  
"Getting close, hero?" Vilia teased, hands tightening into a fist around the head of Link's dick, which earned her a strangled and muffled groan. Link's head lolled back against the cool stone as he softly whined, teeth sinking into the flesh of his hand. "Boy, you're going to bite a hole into that hand of yours if you keep that up," she said and stopped her ministrations for the time being but not moving her hand away either. "Here," the delicate hand in Link's hip softly took the one Link was holding onto with his mouth and pulled the poor limb out. Vilia glanced over the indents on Link's hand before moving hers to wrap around Link's knuckles, holding Link's fingers out in front of his lips. He got the message clear enough and took his own fingers inside his mouth, wet tongue sliding along the digits. It was weird at first but felt oddly erotic – sparks formed along his spine and headed south. The texture of his wet tongue lapping at his own hand was foreign but if he focused enough he could sense familiarity in it, like he had done something similar before or felt that texture on his fingers before. The sensation brought a fuzzy feeling into his head and his groin, a blurry whiteness creeping from the depths of his mind from under repressed and lost memories.

  
But all of it disappeared once Vilia started jerking him off again and his fingers dove deeper into his mouth as if on instinct as he moaned around them, still holding on desperately to any shred of integrity and responsibility of shame. Alas, in this state it was a rather difficult task to hold on to any memory of shame — if he even had any.

Link sucked and licked at his digits as Vilia ever so gracefully brought him to the brink of orgasm with just her hand.

  
He was embarrassed of how easily and how fast he could cum from even the smallest touches, but to be fair a hundred years is a long time of celibacy (talk about taking no nut November to a whole nother level). Every little sensation against his skin felt heavenly, his body was on fire with want and longing and the cool night air sent shivers down his spine. Vilia moved closer to Link, if that was even possible, and set her sight onto the hero's tender neck. Licking her painted lips, she dove in and peppered a trail of kisses from Link's exposed collar bone to the base of his ear, taking a moment to tug on his earring with her teeth. Teeth sinking around his pulse, Link felt his legs quiver as his eyes rolled back, mouth agape as drool dripped down his chin.

  
It was getting too much to bear — the twisting and tightening of Vilia's fist around him slowly but surely sent him over the edge. He couldn't help biting down onto his wet digits, hips bucking and eyes losing focus. Everything around him ceased to exist for a pleasurable second as Vilia milked him for all he was worth onto his stomach and onto the soft, silky garb he had bought from her such a long time ago.  
Vilia continued gently rubbing his shaft up and down as he rode out his orgasm, the cold desert night finally catching up to Link in his afterglow.

  
"I do love seeing you like this," Vilia gave a few final kisses to Link's jawline before tucking his now flaccid dick back into the confines of the Gerudo clothing. "You come undone so beautifully." Still in a haze, Link tried to gather back his composure and slow down his rapid heart before quickly glancing about, worried someone might have heard their late-night fun. He relaxed, everything was just as quiet and calm as before. He looked at Vilia who wore a pleased smirk with pride. She basked in the power she had over the Hero of Hyrule — she practically had him wrapped around her finger (much like his tongue was wrapped around his own fingers just a few moments ago). Truly there was nothing more empowering than having the Link, _the_ Hero of Hyrule himself, submit to her in ways he has most likely never submitted to anyone.

The thought was... _exhilarating_.

  
And Link enjoyed it just as much as she did. Having someone else take the lead for once gave him the chance to relax and enjoy himself. No worrying about saving Hyrule or killing monsters or cleaning up blight. He could just close his eyes or get lost in an endless red and have his ass rawed by something else than a Guardian for once.  
Link gathered his head piece from the ground that had previously been disregarded. Adjusting the fabric onto his head he failed to notice Vilia coming up behind him (something he so often did now that his high alerted state was no longer in need).

  
"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Vilia's arms came to wrap around Link's waist.

She almost sounded disappointed, which arguably she most likely was. Link had never made it routine to stay anywhere longer than needed even after defeating Calamity Ganon. His very soul longed for the freedom of movement and suffered if trapped anywhere for too long. Vilia knew that and knew he would return yet again as he always did (even if it took him a hundred years). But she had to admit she had began to miss the hero's presence.

  
They weren't romantically involved or anything like that but the emotional bond was there — Vilia cared for him and Link cared for her. Seeing him leave into the vast sand planes hurt in ways she never thought it could, yet here we are.

  
Link tilted his head towards Vilia but his gaze remained on the cold tiles under his feet. It never got easier but people hadn't stopped needing him just because Hyrule was saved. There was still people to help and things to see and do and experience; lessons to learn and grounds to conquer; beasts to slay and tame. He hadn't even found the last Great Fairy Fountain yet.

The list goes on.

  
Vilia knows that.

  
Yet here we are.

  
"Just promise me this, hero," she began softly, cradling Link in her arms,

 

_"If you're free to grab something to eat sometime, keep me in mind..."_


End file.
